rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPaul's Miss Congeniality Race
Contestants Elimination Table Lip Stick Choices Queens Money Episodes: Episode 1: The RuPaul Talent Show: * Mini Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''BenDeLaCreme * '''Main Challenge: '''Preform in a talent show. * '''Top 2: '''Ivy Winters & Pandora Boxx * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"Poker Face"'' By Lady Gaga * Lip-Sync Winner: '''Ivy Winters * '''Bottom 3: '''Cynthia Lee Fontaine, Latrice Royale & Yara Sofia * '''Eliminated: '''Cynthia Lee Fontaine * '''Farewell Message: '''I love all of you, sisters for life! - Cucu ''Episode 2: Disney Princesses Live'' * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform as a Disney princess in Disney Princesses Live * '''Runway Theme: '''Red For Filth * '''Top 2: '''BenDeLaCreme & Katya * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"'' By Cyndi Lauper * Lip-Sync Winner: '''BenDeLaCreme * '''Bottom 2: '''Latrice Royale & Nina Flowers * '''Eliminated: '''Latrice Royale * '''Farewell Message: '''Eat it! <3 - Miss Royale Episode 2 Runway Looks: ''Episode 3: Snatch Game'' * '''Main Challenge: '''Impersonate A Celebrity For Snatch Game * '''Runway Theme: '''Beautiful In Bodysuits Or Catsuits * '''Top 2: '''BenDeLaCreme & Monet X Change * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"God Is A Women"'' By Ariana Grande * Lip-Sync Winner: '''Monet X Change * '''Bottom 3: '''Ivy Winters, Nina Flowers & Yara Sofia * '''Eliminated: '''Yara Sofia * '''Farewell Message: '''Bye sisters! - Yara Episode 3 Runway Looks: ''Episode 4: Rupocalypse: The Movie'' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Model in a post-apocalyptic photoshoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Katya * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Assign the challenge roles * '''Main Challenge: '''Star in the post-apocalyptic movie 'Rupocalypse' * '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Top 2: '''Katya & Nina Flowers * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"New Rules"'' By Dua Lipa * Lip-Sync Winner: '''Nina Flowers * '''Bottom 2: '''Ivy Winters & Valentina * '''Eliminated: '''Ivy Winters * '''Farewell Message: '''Ivyyyyyyyyyyyy Winterzzzzzzzzz Out! - Ivy <3 Episode 4 Runway Looks: ''Episode 5: Making A Comeback'' * '''Main Challenge: '''Work with an eliminated queen in a comedy show (if the pair that consists of two queens still in the competition win no queen will return) * '''Winners: '''Monet X Change & Nina Flowers * '''Top 2: '''Latrice Royale & Yara Sofia * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"Million Dollar Man"'' By Lana Del Ray * Returning Queen: 'Yara Sofia * '''Bottom 3: '''Katya, Pandora Boxx & Valentina * '''Eliminated: '''Valentina * '''Farewell Message: '<3 - Val ''Episode 6: Queens Of Branding'' * '''Main Challenge: '''Create an album and make a commercial advertising it to a live audience * '''Top 2: '''BenDeLaCreme & Pandora Boxx * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"Primadonna" By Marina & The Diamonds'' * Lip-Sync Winner: '''BenDeLaCreme * '''Bottom 2: '''Katya & Nina Flowers * '''Eliminated: '''Nina Flowers * '''Farewell Message: '''Loca! love you all - Nina Flowers ''Episode 7: Drag Through Time'' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Guess the queen. * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''BenDeLaCreme * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Assign the challenge roles. * '''Main Challenge: '''Preform in the musical number Drag Through Time * '''Top 3: '''BenDeLaCreme, Katya & Monet X Change * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"All About That Bass" By Meghan Trainor'' * '''Lip-Sync Winner: '''BenDeLaCreme * '''Bottom 2: '''Pandora Boxx & Yara Sofia * '''Eliminated: '''Yara Sofia * '''Farewell Message: '''Was great to see you all again - Echa Pa Lante!!!